Taking Care of Grace
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve is taking care of Grace for Danny and Rachel. He needs a little help from Kono. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Care of Grace**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I just fantasize about them. **

**Author Notes: This story came to me this morning when I was talking to one of my friend's daughters. She's ten. Steve is babysitting Grace, but he unexpectedly needs a little help from Auntie Kono.**

Steve and Grace stood at the security gate with Danny and Rachel. Danny was hugging Grace for the tenth time since they arrived at the airport.

"Remember, don't let Steve feed you too much junk food. The man can cook, so make him."

Rachel took her in her arms for a hug.

"You can call us any time no matter what time of day or night. Got it?"

"I've got it mom. I'm almost ten you know."

"Are you sure about this Steve? I can't believe you're willing to use your only days off in a month to babysit."

"Well now would be a pretty bad time for me to say no, now wouldn't it? Go and enjoy some time away. I'm so glad to see you guys back together. Grace and I are aces. We are going to surf, swim, build sand castles, go to the water park and eat our way through Waikiki. Don't worry, okay? If I get in trouble I'll call someone. I had a kid sister you know. I took care of her after my mom died. I can do this Danny. Now go, get out of here and love on your woman. We will be fine. Right squirt?"

"Right, Stevo!"

"Did you teach her that Danny?"

"Who me?"

The two men grabbed each other and slapped each other on the back. They grinned as Rachel reached up and gave Steve a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing this. It's the nicest thing anyone's done for us in a very long time."

"Then don't worry. I'm prepared for any scenario. Go and have a good time and we will see you in a few days."

"Okay, bye Sweetheart. We'll call every night."

"Okay, bye Mom."

They watched as her parents hesitated and then finally got in the security line. She watched them until they went through the scanner and gathered their bags. As they disappeared towards their gate, she turned to Steve who grinned down at her. They high fived each other. Grace sighed.

"Thank goodness. I thought they'd never leave."

Steve nodded his head at her with a grin. He turned his back to her and squatted down.

"Yippee, piggy back ride!"

"Let's go see Kamekona and get a shaved ice."

"Oh yeah!"

Grace jumped on his back and they headed out to his jeep. Thirty minutes later they were standing in line at Kamekona's stand. What a surprise when they reached the window and found Kono behind the counter.

"So this is what you do on your days off? Am I not paying you enough?"

"The big guy called me. He's short on help and I figured why not? It's the beach and I get all the free shaved ice I want. I didn't have anything better to do. So, Danny told me you volunteered for babysitting duty. Who knew you had au pair skills Boss?"

"He's a great babysitter. I get shaved ice and pizza for dinner tonight and we're going to the Wet and Wild water park tomorrow."

"Oh, man. The one with the huge slide?"

"Yep." 

"I love that park."

"Want to go with us Auntie Kono?"

"Uh, Grace I don't know how Uncle Steve feels about…"

"Oh come on "Auntie Kono", it'll be fun."

"You seriously don't mind if I come along?"

"We always have a good time together. As long as Grace wants you to come I think it'll be fun. We don't do enough stuff together away from work. Come on. Say yes."

"Okay then, deal. Beats doing laundry."

"Okay, you're on. We'll pick you up at 9:00."

Kono grinned at Steve.

"I'll make us a picnic lunch since you're driving. It will have some healthy stuff for a change of pace."

"Hey, I eat healthy stuff."

"Yeah? Don't forget I hang out with you after work. All the three of you guys eat is pizza, hamburgers and steak. I'm pretty sure there are a few more food groups than that."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. How about after the water park tomorrow I grill some chicken out on the grill with roasted vegetables? You can bring a big salad and we will be able to tell her parents how well we're feeding her."

"You're on. See you guys tomorrow."

Kono watched them walk away. As they sat down on a bench to devour their treats, Steve looked back at her and winked. Kono smiled for the rest of the day. Her boss really was cute. He was so much more than that though. Other than Chin, she had never looked up to a man like she did him. Besides, any guy that loved kids the way Steve did, made her heart flutter. There was just something about someone so masculine being so tender and playful with kids. She was really looking forward to their time together. It would be a whole day with Steve in papa mode.

That night Steve sat on the side of Grace's bed and read from Harry Potter.

"You know, these books are really good."

"Uncle Steve, are you getting hooked?"

"I think I am actually."

"Want to go see the final movie with us when it comes out this summer?"

"Sure."

"Night Uncle Steve."

"Night Doodle Bug."

Steve kissed her forehead and tucked her in. When he went to turn the light switch off Grace asked him a question.

"Uncle Steve, do you like Kono?"

"What do you mean, Grace? Of course I like her. She's my friend."

"No I mean like, like her."

"Oh…you mean like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I…I've never thought about her that way."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I work with her Grace. It could complicate things and I don't think she thinks about me that way."

"Hmmm."

"What hmmm?"

"She's really pretty Uncle Steve. Don't you think so?"

"I do think so, but…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Uh…time to sleep Grace. Let's talk about this some other time, okay?"

"Okay, but I think she likes you Uncle Steve."

"How do you know?"

"A girl just knows these things."

"Oh, she does huh?"

"Yep. I think you should talk to her."

"What would I say?"

"Oh, you know, romantic stuff."

"I see, and that will work?"

"It does in the movies and on TV. Try it Uncle Steve. Just try it."

"Okay, you, go to sleep."

"Night."

"Night."

Steve closed the door and walked back down the hall to his room shaking his head. What a funny thing for her to say. How could she pick up on something like that? He did like Kono, but had never pursued anything with her. It just seemed easier that way. Besides she was always dating some guy or other. He did wonder what it would be like to date her. She was always so fun when the four of them did stuff after work. She teased and flirted and just had fun whatever they did. It occurred to him that there had never been a woman in his life that did so many things so well. He loved watching her surf. It was poetry in motion. He had a hard time going to sleep that night. Thoughts of Kono filled his mind.

The next morning Steve pulled up in front of Kono's and smiled when he found her sitting on the front steps waiting. The girl was always prompt or early. She would have done well in the military.

"Hi, Kono!"

"Hey Gracie. Are you ready for this?"

"You bet!"

"Hey Boss."

"Hey Kono. Do you think that for today since we are not at work you could call me Steve?"

"Sure, Stevo."

Steve groaned.

"Get in the jeep Kalakaua."

Kono stood and stretched her long legs that looked even longer with the pair of shorts she had on. He wondered what color bikini she had on under those shorts and t-shirt. Darn Grace for putting these ideas in his head. Who was he kidding? He'd had those kinds of thoughts about Kono for several months now. He put the jeep in gear and headed out on the highway to drive to the park.

It was a weekday so the park wasn't very crowded. Grace was thrilled that she was finally tall enough for all the rides. Steve almost groaned when they changed at the lockers. Kono was wearing a bright red bikini and she looked amazing in it. Grace grabbed her hand and Steve's hand as they walked through the park. It was like they were a little family. It made Steve think about what it would be like if he and Kono had a family of their own. He shook his head. Where did that come from? They hit the Tornado, the Big Kahuna, Shaka and the Flyin' Hawaiian before lunch. He loved the Big Kahuna. It was a three person raft ride and Kono was pressed against him with Grace pressed against her. They laughed and screamed until they were hoarse. The tornado was wild. They all grinned as they plunged down the sloping sides. He had to ride Shaka twice, once with Grace and once with Kono. They had to sit with Kono's legs overlapping his. She grinned at him as they plunged down the steep incline. Afterwards, the three of them decided to break for lunch.

"I'm having such a great time Uncle Steve. Thanks for bringing me."

Grace ran ahead to the gate so they could go out to the jeep and eat lunch. Kono grinned at Steve.

"Yeah, "Uncle Steve". I'm having a great time too. Thanks for bringing me."

"I'm glad you're having fun. I am too. This has been so much more fun with you along, Kono."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We should hang out more often."

"I'd like that."

Grace yelled at them.

"Hey guys. Hurry up and get stamped so we can eat."

Steve surprised Kono by grabbing her hand and running the rest of the way to the gate. He held both their hands out to the guy for a re-entry stamp and didn't let go all the way to the jeep.

Kono had made a feast. The ice chest had sodas and beer and orange juice. She had kept some fruit in there chilling and the best sandwiches Grace said she had ever eaten. For dessert she had made Haupia. It was Steve's favorite Hawaiian dessert.

"Wow Kono! Why haven't I asked you to make lunch before this? You've been holding out on me. I'm so full. I don't think I can swim for at least an hour."

"Aww!"

"I know. Why don't we go and hang out at the Water World Playground? That way Kono and I can catch some sun and you can keep playing in the water. After that we'll hit all the other big rides and call it a day."

"Hooray!"

Ten minutes later Steve and Kono were spreading their towels over a couple of chaise lounges and watching Grace try to maneuver over the obstacle course.

"She's such a fun kid."

"I know. I see parts of both Danny and Rachel in her. They're wonderful parents."

Steve watched Kono as she smiled and waved at Grace.

"Do you want kids?"

"Some day I do. I want to teach them to surf. I think I want a big family. I come from a big family and it's so much fun to be part of that."

"Yeah, I've experienced the Kalakauas in all their glory. It is fun."

"Sometimes it's hard though. When all the stuff with my uncle and Chin went down, the family split down the middle."

"That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry Kono." 

"I knew Chin was a good man. I knew he didn't do it, but I just couldn't get him to tell me what really happened. My uncle is a good man too. He just got caught in a bad situation trying to help Auntie."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day sometimes. She was really sweet and a really good listener. My mom tends to be a bit dramatic. It drives me crazy. Auntie just listened. She never judged me. When I was surfing and competing, I went a little wild. My mother would get hysterical when I didn't come home sometimes. I couldn't wait to get out of the house and on my own. My father was extremely strict, so it wasn't always easy, but I did know I was loved."

"Yeah, my dad was strict too. Military man all the way, but he did tell me he loved me. It did it often. That's the kind of dad I want to be. I want my kids to know I love them and I'm not afraid to say it."

"You're a nice guy Steve McGarrett."

"Thanks. You're a nice woman Kono Kalakaua."

"Thanks."

They sat staring back at each other for the longest time and then they both put on their sunglasses at the same time and laid down to soak up the sun. After about an hour, Grace came and dripped water on both of them as she shook her wet hair.

"Hey you two get up. We paid to have fun, remember?"

"That we did. Let's go ladies."

They spent the rest of their time riding the Raging River, Surfsliders and the Waianae Coasters. At the end of the day they rode some of their favorites again. By the time they headed out of the park Grace was beat. Steve hoister her up on his back and carried her piggy back to the car.

"Best day ever, Uncle Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I gotta say Grace, you are one fearless young lady. There wasn't a single ride you wouldn't go on. I like a daredevil."

"Is that why you like Kono so much?"

Two heads swung sharply in her direction.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As Steve dropped her in the back of the jeep, a huge smile spread across her face. Kono looked at Steve and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are a daredevil and I do like you."

"Get in the jeep and drive."

"Yes ma'am."

Kono couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She turned to look at Steve and found him smiling affectionately back at her. In the back seat Grace pumped her hand in the air. Her plan was working beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Care of Grace

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I just fantasize about them.

Author Notes: Something is up with Grace and only Kono can talk to her about it.

Steve got the steaks going on the grill while Kono and Grace made the huge salad. Kono was showing Grace how to put the greens and the fruit and the nuts all in together. This was her favorite salad to make. It was so healthy and flavorful. She knew it would appeal to Grace and Steve. They sliced up a fresh pineapple to put on the table. She knew for a fact that pineapple was Steve's favorite fruit.

"Kono?"

"Yeah Grace?"

"I'm not feeling so good."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach I think. It keeps cramping."

"Maybe you're just hungry."

"Maybe, but I ate a big lunch. It was really good."

"But you did play hard all day. Let's see how you're doing after dinner."

Grace was especially quiet at dinner, but Steve and Kono chalked it up to too much water park fun. Not long after they finished she asked to be excused to take her bath and go to bed.

"Sure Kiddo. Are you okay?"

"Just not feeling well. I'm tired and I ache."

"You did do a lot today. Maybe you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"I hope so. See you soon Kono?"

"You bet. Maybe we can get together again before your parents get back."

"I'd like that and I'm sure Steve would like it too. Right Steve?"

Both adults looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah I would. Now beat it squirt."

"I guess I better get on the road too."

They carried the dishes inside and Kono offered to help clean up, but Steve shooed her off.

"Okay, call me if…if you want to get together again this week, okay?"

"I will. I really will."

There was another awkward moment at the door as Kono hesitated and finally Steve pulled her in for a hug.

"See you soon."

"Night."

"Night."

Steve kicked himself around the kitchen for not taking her offer to help. If he had she would still be here in his house and he would still be enjoying her company. Sometimes he was an idiot. As he put the last glass on the shelf he heard Grace call out.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Grace what's wrong?"

"I…I need Kono."

"Why Kono, Honey? Can't I help you? I'm coming in."

"No! No Uncle Steve! Don't! Please? Just get Kono!"

Kono's phone rang just as she was about to head into her bedroom and get a shower. It was Steve.

"Miss me already?"

"Yes, but that's not why I called."

"Oh."

"Grace just locked herself in her bathroom and she won't come out and she won't tell me what's wrong. She only wants to talk to you or her mother."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Kono. I've never seen her behave like this. It's really weird."

"Don't worry "Dad", we'll figure it out. I'm on my way. See you soon."

"Good. I promise you this isn't just a trick to get you back here."

"I believe you Steve, but it would be pretty flattering if it was."

"Was what?"

"A trick to get me back there."

"You'd be flattered?"

"Yeah…I would."

"Then please consider that part of the reason I called."

Kono laughed.

"I better hang up. No driving and using my cell phone."

Steve was standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets when she arrived. He was pacing back and forth. He looked so lost. She smiled as she climbed out of her car.

"You've got aneurysm face on. Relax Steve. It's probably nothing. Girls can be highly emotional at this age."

Steve took a deep breath and Kono placed her hand on his back as she reached him at the door. She rubbed her hand in slow circles as she talked.

"Let me have a few minutes with her and find out what's going on, then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Thanks Kono. Right now I stink in the parenting department. I tried everything to get her to talk to me and she wouldn't."

Kono smiled up into Steve's concerned face.

"It's okay, Steve. You're great with her. This has to be one of those girl things. Sometimes it just takes a woman."

Steve watched Kono pad down the hall and lightly tap on the bathroom door.

"Kono?"

"Yeah, Sweetie. It's me."

He heard the lock click and then saw Grace hurl herself into Kono's arms. She looked back at Steve and smiled as she was pulled into the bathroom with the girl.

Fifteen minutes passed and Steve started pacing. Danny and Rachel were never going to trust him again with Grace. He had blown it big time. The problem was, he didn't even know what he had done. It had seemed like she had a great time today at the park. This parenting stuff was hard. He finally heard the lock on the bathroom click and Kono came back into the room. She was carrying a list.

"Take this and go to the store. Get everything on it and get back here as quickly as you can."

"What's wrong is she okay? Is she sick? Why didn't I see it? Why wouldn't she let me help her?"

"Just read the list and you'll understand."

Steve opened it and started to read: Heating pad, Midol, Maxi pads, Panty liners. Realization dawned on him and his eyebrows went so high Kono laughed.

"Really? But she's only ten."

"Some girls start as early as nine. She's really mature for her age. Now do you see why she couldn't talk to you about it?"

"I'm relieved actually. I wouldn't have had a clue what to say."

"You go. I'm going to get her to sit in a warm bath. That helps with the cramps sometimes. She's pretty miserable."

"I'll be back as quick as I can. At least doing this I feel useful."

"She loves you a lot Steve. This is just a coming of age thing and a girl needs another woman when it happens. She wouldn't have wanted Danny either, even if he'd been here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kono tentatively reached up and patted Steve's cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Steve. I called Rachel and she talked to her for about ten minutes. She made her feel a lot better. She'll be better tomorrow. Just don't make a big deal about it. It will embarrass her."

"You have to spend the day with us tomorrow or I guarantee I will make a mess of it."

"I don't believe that, but I'd be glad to. Now go. She needs the Midol and the heating pad if she's going to sleep tonight."

"Going…and Kono?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

He was gone. Kono smiled to herself. He was so cute when he was helpless. She loved how much he cared about Grace. After watching him peel out of the driveway, she walked back to the bathroom where Grace was taking a warm bath.

"Feeling better at all?"

"A little. Does Uncle Steve know?"

"Yeah, Honey. I sent him to the store for some things for you."

Grace giggled.

"Uncle Steve buying lady things. That's funny."

Kono realized she was right and burst out laughing too. Poor Steve.

To his credit Steve did good. He got everything on the list and even got the brand Kono would have chosen. She looked up at him as he emptied the bag.

"Hey, I had a younger sister, remember? I have bought these before. The lady asked me how my wife was doing though."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I just shot her aneurysm face. She was quiet after that."

Kono went and helped Grace get ready for bed. She showed her how to put the maxi pad in her underwear under her sleep pants. They went into her bedroom and plugged in the heating pad to put over her stomach. Kono set it on the lowest setting.

"Don't worry if you fall asleep. I will come in and take it off, so you won't burn yourself during the night. Okay? Take the Midol."

She handed Grace the pills and a bottle of water.

"There, all better."

"Not yet."

"You will be. It's part of life Grace and you will learn to deal with it, just like everything else about growing up."

"I'm so glad you were here Kono. I love Uncle Steve a lot, but I just couldn't talk to him about it."

"He understands. Honest."

"Will you ask him to come and say goodnight?"

"Absolutely."

Kono went to her bedroom door and leaned out to where Steve sat on the sofa with his hands in his lap. She crooked a finger at him and he was on his feet instantly and down the hall. He cautiously stood in the doorway and looked at Grace. She smiled and held her arms out for him. He dropped down on the bed and took her into his arms for a hug. Afterwards he laid her down and tucked her in.

"You okay Gracie Girl?"

"I am Uncle Steve. I'm sorry if I scared you…I was just…"

"In need of a woman. I totally get it Sweetheart. I hope you can sleep okay."

"Kono?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you… would you stay here tonight?"

Kono looked at Steve. He nodded his head.

"Of course I will kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be right out there on the couch."

"No you won't. I'll be on the couch. You can sleep in my bed."

"Steve. I am not throwing you out of your bed."

"You are not sleeping on my couch."

Grace saw her opportunity.

"You could share."

Two heads swiveled at once to stare at her.

"What?"

"You know, like a slumber party."

"Uh Grace…that's not…"

"No we couldn't…"

"Why not? You're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what friends do. They stay over at each other's house."

Kono started pushing Steve out of the room.

"We'll figure it out. You go to sleep."

Just as she went to close the door she winked at Grace. Maybe this little girl knew more than she gave her credit for. Steve was waiting for her with his arms crossed when she made it to the living room.

"I am not letting you sleep on my couch while I enjoy the soft bed."

"Well, I am not pushing you out of your bed."

"So now what?"

"I guess we share."

"What?"

"What's the problem Steve, we are "friends" aren't we?"

"I…"

Kono headed back down the hall to Steve's bedroom. He followed her like she had him caught on her fly rod.

"I need a shirt to sleep in."

"Um…yeah…"

Steve reached in the drawer for one of his Navy t-shirts and Kono disappeared into his bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck. He slipped off his shirt and climbed into bed in his shorts. He wasn't sure Kono would be okay with him in his boxers. She opened the bathroom door and he saw her wearing his shirt. It hit her high on her thigh and her long legs made him catch his breath. She had never looked prettier. He loved a woman in his clothes. There was just something about it…

"Nice bed McGarrett."

It was a big bed and it had a window that opened onto the ocean. He loved having it open at night so the sound of the surf drifted in. It helped him to sleep. His sheets were cotton and they were so soft. Kono climbed in and snuggled down on her side facing Steve.

"Never thought I'd find myself in bed with you Boss."

"Can you please call me Steve? Being like this with you makes the Boss thing even worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sexual harassment comes to mind."

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, Steve."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really."

Steve scooted closer and she was instantly up and out of the bed.

"Kono?"

"I forgot about the heating pad. I'll be right back."

Steve released the breath he had been holding. Thank goodness. He was afraid he'd scared her. He didn't want to do anything to hurt this new relationship he had with her. He liked her too much.

Kono tried to catch her breath as she went down the hall to Grace's room. She slipped the heating pad off and unplugged it. She was asleep. Thank goodness. Standing there in the dark looking down at Grace, Kono was scared. She was pretty sure Steve had been about to kiss her and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. She really liked him, but things were moving pretty fast. She shook her shoulders and pulled herself together before she reentered his room. He was sitting up in the bed waiting for her.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, poor thing. I would hate to start my period that young. I was thirteen and much better prepared for it."

Steve lifted up the light covers and Kono slipped back in the bed. They sat there side by side as the atmosphere grew awkward. Steve knew what to do.

"Kono, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before. I…"

"It's okay Steve. I was the one being a little bit too forward."

"I want to get to know you better Kono. I…I do have feelings for you and I wanted you to know that."

"Good feelings?"

Steve smiled then.

"Very good feelings."

"Good. Me too."

"Okay friend, shall we start the slumber party?"

"Yes, let's."

"Kono, I want you to know I plan to take this slow and I will never push you, okay?"

"Definitely okay. Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think friends could cuddle?"

He smiled even bigger in the dark and slid down onto his pillow. He held his arm open in invitation and Kono slipped her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. He lowered his arm down to rest on her hip where the t-shirt covered her and sighed.

"Night Kono."

"Night Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Care of Grace

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I just dream about them.

Author Notes: Grace continues to execute her plan. Steve and Kono are more than cooperative. A day in Waikiki moves things foreward.

The next morning Grace tiptoed down the hall to stand in Steve's bedroom doorway. Kono and Steve were cuddled up in each other's arms. They looked so cute together. Grace did a fist jerk at her side and a little victory dance in the hall. She saw them stir and she took off down the hall as fast as she could and was back in her bed giggling to herself. She felt much better today, but she planned to milk it big time in an effort to keep Kono there for another day and night if possible.

Steve was the first one awake. He looked down at the dark hair spread across his chest and smiled happily. This was where he wanted to be. Kono was so great. He absolutely owed Grace one for this. He hoped she would stay today. If he could convince her, he would even take her home for some more clothes as long as she would spend the rest of the week with them.

Kono woke when she felt Steve's heart and breathing speed up. He had to be awake. She lifted her head and looked up at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart when he turned his head towards her.

"Morning Beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"A guy would have to be blind not to see that Kono."

"I've always thought I was too skinny and sort of plain."

"Are you kidding me? You have the prefect body, those dimples are gorgeous when you smile and your dark eyes sparkle under incredibly long lashes. Your skin is so soft and your hair always smells so good. Those legs of yours go on forever…"

Steve stopped when he saw Kono smirking at him.

"Given it much thought Steve?"

He blushed.

"Maybe just a little."

"Wow! I never had a guy describe me like that before."

"It isn't just the outside that's so great Kono. You're wonderful on the inside too. You're smart, funny, and tough as nails. You're kind too. I've watched how thoughtful you are of Chin."

"Steve, that is so sweet. Do you really mean it?"

He tilted her chin up so their lips were inches apart.

"Every word of it."

He closed his eyes and placed a soft, chaste kiss that was barely there on her lips. When he opened his eyes, Kono's were still shut and he thought again how pretty she was. She finally opened hers and the two of them looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Should we check on our girl?"

"Yes, Papa McGarrett, I think we should."

"Kono hopped out of bed and started out the door. His eyes fell on her legs and his t-shirt. What a combo. This was the best day ever!

Grace pretended to be asleep when the two of them came in her room. Kono looked at her and saw her eyes twitching. She looked at Steve and grinned, then shook her head.

"I don't know Steve, she seems pretty tired. Maybe she wouldn't want to go out to breakfast."

Steve caught on.

"Yeah, you're right she hates eating at Duke's on the beach."

"Come on, let's just go break out the cereal."

"Sounds good."

They started out of the room.

"Wait Uncle Steve. Aunt Kono. I'm awake. I'm awake and I love Duke's. Best breakfast ever!"

"Then get dressed young lady and let's get out of here. After breakfast, how about we walk down to the aquarium?"

"Yeah!"

Kono went out to her car and grabbed her go bag. She kept a change of clothes in it. Once Steve and Grace were both dressed they headed out in Steve's jeep to Waikiki. Kono usually avoided the tourist crowds there, but Duke's was worth the drive. They had to drive around for a while until Steve found a place to park. It was about halfway between Duke's and the aquarium. The three of them headed down Ala Moana Boulevard. Grace grabbed each of their hands and walked between them. She usually skipped, but today she was still experiencing some cramps, so she was unusually quiet.

"How are you feeling Grace?"

"I've been better. The only time I've ever had a tummy ache was when I was sick. Is this going to happen every month Auntie Kono?"

"Yes, but it may not always be as bad as this first one."

"I hope not. This is the pits, but walking seems to help some."

"Different things help different people."

"What about you Kono. Do you get cramps?"

Kono blushed as Steve tuned into her answer.

"Not to bad actually. I'm lucky that way. I don't get too moody either." 

"Moody?"

"Yeah, sometimes you get cranky when you are having your cycle."

"Oh." 

Grace was quiet as they approached the restaurant.

"Uncle Steve, can I order Pina Colada Bread Pudding?" 

"You like that?"

"I love it."

"Then we will get an order."

"Thanks."

Grace moved ahead and pulled the big door open for the two of them.

"You spoil her rotten."

"I know. It's fun."

Kono laughed and slipped inside the busy restaurant. They ate until every plate was clean enough to be uncertain as to whether or not it even needed washing. Steve smiled across the table at his two girls. He was having the best time and he thought about what a family day would be like if he and Kono had kids. He could see them sitting here enjoying breakfast with a boy and a girl. The girl would look just like Kono and the boy would look like him, but with Kono's beautiful skin tone.

His eyes softened as he leaned towards her across the table. She was telling Grace a wonderful story about learning to surf when she was a little girl. Her father had taken her on his surfboard when she was only two. Her eyes sparkled as she talked about it and he was captivated by her joy filled expression. Kono looked over at him and she felt her heart skip a beat. Steve was gazing at her with such affection.

"When was the first time you surfed all by yourself?"

"I was three when I tried it, but I wasn't really good at it until I was four. After that it got easier and by the time I started school, I was surfing all the time."

"Wow! I want to learn to surf. Will you teach me Kono?"

"Only if your dad says it's okay."

"He will."

"Ladies, shall we go rub noses with the little fishies?"

"Yes!"

They started back down the street along the broad sidewalk. Grace was walking between them again. She looked up to see Steve and Kono smiling at each other as they walked. She stepped out from between them and placed their hands in each other's as she moved to the outside of Kono on the beach side. She offered up an explanation as Kono and Steve looked down at their newly joined hands.

"I just want to watch the people on the beach."

Steve grinned at Kono and squeezed her hand, twining his fingers with hers. He rubbed his thumb softly along the outside of hers. Kono's face burst into a huge dimpled smile and she moved closer to him. The three of them walked on in companionable silence until they reached the park and the aquarium.

Steve insisted on paying for all three of them. Kono had this sensation that this was like a date. She liked that feeling, especially when Steve reached for her hand again after he put away his wallet. It was like Grace had given them the green light to taking this step. Kono liked this little girl so much.

Grace smiled to herself. She was fully aware her favorite people were now holding hands without her prompting. Score two for her plan.

They spent the rest of the morning in the aquarium, grabbed a late lunch at Kono's favorite noodle place and spent the afternoon shopping at the stands the locals set up to sell to the tourists. Kono found a sarong place and held up several beautiful sarongs for Steve and Grace's approval. When she held up a purple and turquoise one, his eyes lit up.

"That's the one Kono. It looks so beautiful against your skin."

Kono blushed and looked down at the sarong. When she looked back up, Steve was blushing as well and Grace was grinning from ear to ear at both of them. They walked back to the jeep with a few packages filled with treasures. Steve hoped he would get to see Kono in the sarong before long.

As they climbed into the jeep, Grace started begging Kono to spend the rest of the week with them.

"You're off all week too! What else are you going to do?"

"Grace, maybe two women in his house are a bit much for Steve."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? We'd love to have you stay over. It would be like one long slumber party."

Steve was hoping she'd say yes. He didn't want their time to end.

"Weeeelllll…I'd have to go to my house and pack a bag."

"Let's go now Steve, before she changes her mind."

Both adults laughed and they pulled out into traffic.

Steve had only been to Kono's place once, but he was impressed with how nicely she had decorated it. It was simple, not cluttered, but comfortable. It suited her. He and Grace sat on her bed while she packed. She asked what they had planned for the week, so she could pack the right things. Surfing and the beach would definitely be on the agenda. Steve silently willed her to pack his favorite blue bikini and she did. Hiking up Diamond Head was planned, so she added shorts and her hiking boots. One nice outfit as Steve promised a nice dinner on Friday night before Grace's parents returned. Steve reached over and picked up the package with the sarong in it and placed it on top of the now packed suitcase. Kono looked up to meet his eyes and understood he was asking her to wear it at some point. She smiled and closed the case, zipping it up and lifting it off the bed.

"Okay, I'm all yours for the next five days."

Steve made a mental note that he wanted her for way more than five days. He would have to convince her of that this week. Steve reached for the suitcase and their hands touched.

"I'll load it in the jeep. Better water your plants before you go."

Kono knew he was being chivalrous, but she let him. They weren't at work and she had no reason to play the tough girl right now. This side of Steve was fun too. She liked it. She liked him way more than she thought she had. The more she was getting to spend time with him the deeper she was falling.

Grace sat in the back of the jeep and listened in on the conversation between Steve and Kono. She smiled to herself as she noted him reaching his free arm across the jeep to rest on the back of Kono's seat near her shoulder. He would occasionally touch her ever so slightly as they laughed at something Danny had said or some funny situation in a case. She sat back and gloated. She would have them kissing before the week was out. Of that she was sure.

Back at Steve's Grace excused herself to lie down for a bit. Her cramps really were bothering her. Kono followed her to her room, made sure she took another Midol and placed the heating pad back on her lower stomach area. She sat on the side of the bed stroking her hand softly through Grace's hair. Steve sat on the other side of the bed and daydreamed about her doing that to his hair.

"We'll wake you for dinner okay?"

"I'm making grilled pork loin for dinner. Sound good?"

"The best Uncle Steve. I'm having so much fun this week with you guys. Kono, I'm so glad you're here too. It makes it even more special."

Steve couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"I'm glad you're here too Kono."

Kono smiled at both of them.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I like spending time with you two. It's easy and relaxed and fun. Beats the heck out of spending the week alone."

It dawned on Steve that she must not be dating anyone right now. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was excited. They made their way out to the kitchen as Grace closed her eyes for a nap. Steve grabbed a couple of beers and they went out to sit in his Adirondack chairs on the beach. Kono leaned back in the reclined chair and enjoyed the sound of the waves and the gentle tropical breeze caressing her body.

"It's so nice here, I could stay forever."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Kono turned her head to the side and looked at him with shock.

"What? It's true. I really like spending time with you Kono."

"It's been really nice. I could get used to it."

"Even when Grace goes home with her parents?"

"If you're asking about whether I want to spend more time with you without Grace, the answer is yes. Don't get me wrong. I love Grace and I'm having a great time, but our relationship doesn't have to be based on Grace alone. That is if you're interested in more."

Steve stood up and moved to sit on the edge of her chair so he could look at her. He reached for her hand and held it to his chest.

"I am so interested. You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Care of Grace

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I just pretend they are.

Author Notes: A hike up Diamond Head makes for an interesting conversation with their precocious young charge.

Kono was taken by surprise by Steve's gesture. Her heart started speeding up the longer he sat looking into her eyes. She thought for a minute he was going to lean down and kiss her, but then he stood up. Letting go of her hand slowly. He sat down on the other chair and leaned back, once again closing his eyes and contemplating what just happened. Kono sighed softly and started drifting off to sleep. She knew what she wanted to dream about, kissing one tall, dark and handsome ex-SEAL. She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she felt a hand patting her face.

"I'm hungry."

Steve rolled to his side to find Grace sitting on Kono's chair and trying to peak under her sunglasses.

"Auntie Kono, wake up!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake."

She opened her eyes to look at Grace's sweet face and when she turned to the side she saw Steve grinning at her as well.

'Time for some grilled chicken, I think."

Steve stood up and picked grace up, swinging her in the air."

The young girl giggled, but then protested.

"Uncle Steve, I'm not a baby you know."

"I know, but I still like pretending you are."

He set her down and reached his hand out to pull Kono to her feet. Once she was up, he pulled her close to his body.

"Hey, sleepy head. How about dinner?"

Kono smiled up at him.

"I'm starved too Uncle Steve."

"Well, come on then."

Dinner was a rambunctious affair with all three of them pitching in. Afterwards, Steve flopped down in his hammock and Grace climbed up in it with him along with a Barbie and a Ken doll. Kono took the dishes inside and put them in the dishwasher. When she returned to find Steve and Grace playing dolls she hid behind a tree and listened in.

"Oh, Barbie."

"Oh, Ken."

"Barbie, I just want you to know I think you're the nicest and bestest girl I know."

"Uncle Steve, grown ups don't say bestest."

"They don't?"

"No silly."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. Barbie, I think you're the grooviest chick I know."

He had Grace laughing now and Kono could hardly contain herself.

"Uncle Steve! Sheesh! Only old people talk like that. For crying out loud."

"Um. Miss Barbie, I think you're cute. Almost as cute as that girl Kono. If I didn't already have a crush on her, I'd take you out in a heartbeat."

"Why Ken, what's she got that I haven't got?"

"Everything Sweetheart. Everything."

"Uncle Steve you like Kono a lot huh?"

"Yeah, I do, Grace. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I kind of have a crush on her, but I'm not sure how she feels. I think from some things she said today, she might feel the same way. I'm just not sure."

"Oh, she does, Uncle Steve. She does."

Kono cleared her throat to make sure Grace didn't say anything to embarrass her.

"So, you're into Barbie dolls Commander?"

Steve craned his neck around as she came into view alongside the hammock. How much had she heard?

"Yes, ma'am I am. Join us?"

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hammock with him and Grace. Kono squealed.

"Can this thing hold all of us?" 

"If Komekona can lay in it, believe me the three of us can."

Grace took the Ken doll back from Steve as Kono lay on her side with her face now buried in Steve's shoulder. She took the two dolls and with only Steve watching she made the two of them kiss. Then she winked at Steve and hopped off the hammock.

"I'm going to go get my bath and get ready for bed. You two stay here and enjoy yourselves."

She grinned at Steve and then ran into the house and made straight for her room. The window gave her a perfect view of the two of them and the hammock. She rested her chin on her hand and waited.

Kono smiled as she kept her cheek on Steve's chest and listened to his heart beating.

"Is it my imagination or did we just get manipulated by a ten year old?"

"Oh, we most certainly did. She wants us to be together you know?"

"I've started to get that idea."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think I told you earlier that I wanted that too."

"Just making sure we are on the same page."

Steve tipped Kono's face up to his and kissed her softly, tenderly, passionately. One little girl was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!"

Grace danced around her room striping off clothes as she danced her victory dance. She headed for the bathroom with her box of maxi pads and a big smile on her face. Getting her period was the absolutely best thing that could have happened this week. She chanted the well-known children's song.

"Steve and Kono sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Kono with a baby carriage. La de da de da."

Since she was feeling so very grown up, she opted for a shower instead of a bath.

"I wonder how much people get paid who match make for a living?"

Outside in the hammock two pairs of eyes were locked on each other. Steve brushed Kono's hair back and cupped her cheek.

"Am I moving too fast? Just tell me Kono and I will back off. I don't want to do anything to ruin whatever is starting between us. I care so much about you and I don't want to do anything you don't want me to."

Kono smiled at his chivalry.

"Come here, you."

She returned his kiss with ardor and they both began to smile as they made out for a bit on the hammock. Things began to heat up and Steve finally pulled back to catch his breath. He knew he was going to have to stop now or they were going to cross a line that neither one of them was ready for yet. This wasn't just about the sex. He wanted a relationship with Kono and sleeping together just days after discovering their feelings would not exactly set them up for success. Besides, he wanted to go slow and discover her bit by bit.

Kono gasped for air as well. She was glad he pulled back from her. She had been lost in the kiss and wasn't ready to move forward, but she was afraid if she shut him down she could potentially lose him before they ever got started. She loved the newness of their feelings and wanted to enjoy them a step at a time. Besides, with Grace here it wasn't a good idea to let things go too far.

"Come on. Let's get our girl into bed. Tomorrow we're going hiking and she needs her rest."

Steve pushed Kono up and out of the hammock and she pulled him up after her. They smiled at each other and he slipped his arm around her waist. Grace was sitting up in bed reading.

"Hey, that better not be Harry Potter. I want to read that with you."

"Relax Uncle Steve. It's an American Girl Book. I saved Harry Potter for you. Kono? How much longer is this stupid period going to last?"

"Three or four more days, Honey. Sorry."

"That just stinks. Boys have it so easy."

"In some ways yes, but they have their own stuff to handle as well."

"Like what?"

Steve wanted to hear this answer too.

"Yeah, like what "Auntie Kono"?"

"Never mind. That information is for when you are much older."

"Okay, you, get some sleep and we will head out in the morning for Diamond Head. Are you excited?"

"I am. I don't have the cramping as bad tonight. I think I can go to sleep without the heating pad. Night you guys."

"I think we're being dismissed Miss Kalakaua. What do you think?"

"I think we are. Good night Grace."

"Kono?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for being here."

"You're welcome."

Steve kissed Grace on the forehead and turned out the light. She snuggled down. Steve put his hand at the small of Kono's back as they left the room.

"Sleep tight you two."

"Go to sleep Grace."

They walked down the hall to the living room.

"She is so much like her father, it's scary."

"Tell me about it."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"How about Dirty Harry?"

Kono rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Go ahead. Make my day."

Steve popped in the movie and joined her on the couch. He raised his arm in invitation and she scooted to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arm around her and ran his hand through her hair. It felt so good. Kono felt herself falling asleep. Halfway into the movie, Steve looked down at her and smiled. She was gone. He shut off the TV, shifted her over, stood up and scooped her up into his arms. Once he got to his bedroom, he pulled down the covers and laid her gently down. Slipping off his tee and climbing in with her, she immediately snuggled up to him and sighed sleepily.

"Good night Kono."

"Mmm. Night Steve."

The next morning Steve woke up to soft kisses on his jaw line. He looked down at Kono and was greeted with a huge smile.

"You put me to bed last night didn't you?"

"I did. You were so cute."

"I liked it from what I can remember."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I liked it too except for one thing."

"What's that?" 

"I didn't get to kiss you goodnight."

"Well, you could kiss me good morning."

"With pleasure."

Steve tilted her face up to his and gave her a long, lingering and thoroughly satisfying kiss.

"Wow! I could get used to this."

"Me too. Now get up. We're going hiking."

It was around eight o'clock in the morning as they pulled up into the parking lot and gathered their daypacks.

"It only takes an hour or two to hike up and back, but there's no shade, so it's a good thing we're starting early. Even if we dawdle, we can be back down by ten o'clock or so and still head out to the Dole plantation for some pineapple ice cream. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

Less than an hour later they stood at the edge looking out over the Pacific Ocean. Grace had a huge smile on her face and Steve and Kono once again took in the beauty they had enjoyed on more than one morning run.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've raced you to the top of this thing…"

"Why'd you always let me win? You were always behind me the whole way."

Steve shrugged and grinned at her.

"I liked the view."

Kono's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Then she giggled. Kono Kalakaua actually giggled. Steve picked her up, hugged her and swung her back and forth with her feet off the ground. Grace danced around them. When he set her down Grace was grinning at them.

"You two like each other. I knew it all along."

"And just how did you know?"

"I watched you this last year. You were always smiling at each other, all the time."

"And that meant we liked each other?"

"Sure. It was one of "those" smiles."

"What does that mean? "Those" kind of smiles? What kind of smiles?"

"You know, like Castle gives Beckett, like Tony gives Ziva, like Daddy gives my mom. Those kind of smiles."

"Ohhh…those kind of smiles. Were we that obvious?"

"Uh huh. A girl just knows these things."

"Right. Well, it's true. I do like Kono and she says she likes me too, so are you happy now?"

"Very happy. Now can we go get ice cream? I'm really hot now."

"Are you sure you want to drive all that way for ice cream?"

"Yep."

"All right. Lead on oh wised one."

Steve stepped aside and did a dramatic bow. Grace gave him a queenly nod and started back down the trail.

"Just wait until I tell Daddy!"

Steve looked at Kono and she looked back at him with the same shocked expression.

"Uh, Grace honey, about that…"


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Care of Grace

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Not ever gonna be. If I just had a genie…

Author Notes: Sorry, sorry, crazy week. I thought summer was supposed to be more leisure. Not at my house. A day at the beach before Grace's parents return and they have to say good-bye to their kid on loan. One more chapter after this one.

Steve and Kono unloaded the jeep while Grace ran down to the water. This was going to be the best day ever! Kono was going to give her surfing lessons. They were going to build sandcastles and later they were going snorkeling. This had been the best **week **ever too! She did miss her parents though. They were coming home tomorrow and she was so excited. Her period was finally ending and she didn't even need a panty liner today. She was glad it was over with and she wasn't looking forward to next month. Yuck. Being a girl was a drag sometimes.

Having found the best spot for their stuff, she turned and looked back up the beach to Steve's jeep and grinned as she watched Kono stand on her tiptoes and kiss Steve. He was loaded down with all their stuff. They were so cute at that age. She grinned at her joke. Kono stuck a surfboard under each arm and they made their way down to where she was.

"Hey you! We could have used your help."

"Sorry. I was just so excited."

They set up their beach blanket and stuck their surfboards in the ground. The picnic basket and the cooler were placed on the corners and their makeshift base camp was done. They all flopped down and Kono started passing out sandwiches. It was early, but they wanted to make the most of the afternoon. Grace took a bite of her sandwich and looked up at the smiling adults sitting cuddled up together.

"Uncle Steve? Aunt Kono?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for this week. It was my first time to be away from my parents for so long and you guys made it so easy."

"You're welcome."

"Kono? I really wanted to thank you especially. You made it so much easier to deal with…you know…stuff."

"I do know. I'm just glad I was able to be here to help you."

"Yeah, Uncle Steve would have been sort of useless."

"Hey! I want you to know I had a younger sister young lady and I…"

"Gotcha!"

"Why you little…"

Grace jumped up and started running. Steve quickly overtook her, tackled her to the sand and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Help! Help me Kono!"

Pretty soon the food was forgotten and an all out tickle fest was going on. Kono launched herself on Steve's back, but he quickly pulled her over his head and down on the sand. They three of them became a tangle of arms and legs. Laughter and shrieks were heard from both women as Steve attacked first one and then the other one. Dang! Kono was strong. He had no idea. A relationship with her was going to be interesting to say the least. In fact, he couldn't wait to wrestle with her in bed. His loss of focus cost him dearly. Kono and Grace were both sitting on him now and he looked up into Kono's beautiful brown eyes.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"You already are an uncle, Uncle Steve."

Kono dropped a kiss to his lips and jumped up, taking Grace's hand and walking back towards the blanket. Steve jumped up and ran towards them again, scooping up Grace and swinging her high up into the air. She burst into giggles and they went back to finish their lunch.

They wanted to wait for lunch to settle before they got in the water, so they made an elaborate sandcastle with multiple turrets and a moat, which they filled with water. Of course the sand absorbed it pretty quickly, but it was an amazing sight to behold. Kono took a picture with her phone so Grace could show her parents. She snapped some pictures of Steve and Grace working together. Grace asked to take some too and when they weren't looking Kono snapped some cute pics of them looking at each other and playfully scooping sand at each other. She really liked these two guardians of her life. It occurred to her that she was a very lucky girl to have so many folks who cared about her. It made her feel safe and incredibly loved.

Surfing lessons began and Kono worked with Grace. At the end of the lesson she took her on her board for several exciting rides in the waves close to shore. Once Grace became tired, she and Steve sat and watched Kono catch several waves further out. Steve watched with admiration. She was so skilled. He watched as she did several tricks for Grace. He looked sideways at the young girl's face as she clapped for the performance. He could already see the young woman she was going to become. In that moment he knew that he wanted to be a father more than anything in the world. What an amazing journey to take with a life you created. He wanted that with Kono. This week had shown him what that could look like and it was all he could think about. He didn't want to scare Kono, but he'd just as soon start trying right away. Kono would die if she knew he had these kinds of thoughts already. He snickered as he looked down at the sand and tried to compose his face. It was too late. Grace was curious.

"Okay, Uncle Steve, fess up. What are you thinking about?"

"Promise you won't tell Kono?"

"I'll try not to."

"Grace you are old enough to keep a secret and if I tell you this, you have to keep it a secret until I say you can share it."

Grace could tell he really meant it.

"Sure Uncle Steve, but what is it?"

"I was picturing what it would be like to have a family with Kono."

"Aw, Uncle Steve, that is so sweet."

"I need to thank you Grace. I think you're responsible for opening both of our eyes this week. I never knew I could be so excited about the future with someone. She's been right in front of me for so long and I just couldn't see it."

"That's funny Uncle Steve."

"Why's that?"

"Everybody else has known it for a long time."

"What? Who knows? How long?"

"Everybody knows. Mom. Dad. Chin. Even Komekona. It's easy Uncle Steve. The way you look at each other."

"Really?"

"It's cute, Uncle Steve."

"Great."

"We all want you to be happy."

"You guys have talked about us?"

"Oh sure."

Steve closed his eyes and leaned his face back to feel the sun on it. He was going to get so much grief when he and Kono told them they were together. Well, so much for keeping it private. Hopefully Kono would take this news in stride and it wouldn't set them back as a couple.

When Kono came out of the water, they packed up and met a friend of Steve's who had a boat. He took them out to Steve's favorite snorkeling site and Grace learned how to snorkel for the first time. She was adorable. The adults laughed that she was part fish the way she took to it. As they watched the amazing display below, Steve reached over and caught Kono's hand in the water. She turned to look at him and shot him a big smile.

Grace was a chatterbox all the way home.

"That was the coolest sea turtle ever. Did you see how he swam right up to me Kono? It was so awesome. Can we go again soon? Can we go next week?"

"Relax Grace. We'll take you again real soon, okay? Maybe next time your mom and dad can come along."

Grace was out of the jeep and up the stairs before Steve could even put the jeep in park. She continued to jabber through dinner and they could even hear her from the bathroom where she was taking her shower. Apparently showers were her thing now.

As they put the last of the dishes up from dinner she bounced back into the room.

"I'm not tired, can we watch a movie?"

"You need a good night's rest young lady. You were out all day being active and we are picking your parents up early. I don't want you to look like we stayed up the entire week. You want to be able to stay with me again sometime don't you?"

"Sure, but can Kono come over again when I do?"

"I wouldn't think of having it any other way."

"Okay then, goodnight and thanks again for the fun."

Grace came and gave both of them a huge hug and a kiss.

"We loved it Sweetie. You were a lot of fun."

As she skipped down the hall she turned and spoke to them one more time.

"You should really get a kid of your own you know. I'll be old enough to babysit soon."

Two stunned adults burst out laughing and blushed.

Grace crossed her fingers and skipped the rest of the way to her room.

When they caught their breath Steve was the first one to speak.

"I'm going to hit the shower and then maybe we can watch another movie?"

Kono couldn't resist messing with him.

"Need somebody to wash your back?"

"Kono Kalakaua, there is an impressionable ten year old just down the hall and I do not want her father to find out we can't be responsible adults in her presence."

He strode down the hall to grab his sleep pants and Kono went with him.

"You are such a gentleman Commander McGarrett."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that Officer Kalakaua."

Steve tackled her onto the bed and she giggled as he went in for a kiss. He started on her neck and nibbled his way up her throat to her ear. He nipped it softly and then turned her face and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Commander, there is an impressionable ten year old just down the hall and I for one am not going to have her learn about the birds and the bees from me first hand."

Steve growled into her neck and pulled back.

"Tomorrow after the airport, I am bringing you back here and…"


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Care of Grace

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. It just isn't fair…

Author Notes: Sorry this has been a few days in coming. I got really busy at the end of the week and the weekend, but I was mulling the end over in my head the whole time. Grace's parents return and Steve and Kono's secret is out. Last chapter and of course there will be fluff. Lots of fluff.

Steve woke up to vanilla and coconut assaulting his senses. The softest skin was pressing against his side, his neck and his chest. Kono's soft breath whispered across him and made him shiver. He sighed and snuggled back down in the covers, content to just enjoy the sensations. His mind drifted to the day and what he and Kono would do once they picked up the Williams Family. He also knew he would get a lot of grief from Danny about his new status with Kono, but right now, in this moment, he didn't care. Tonight he and Kono would be alone for the first time as a couple. There would be no ten year old sleeping down the hall. Suddenly his reverie was disrupted as a body launched itself into the bed with them. Kono woke with a start and Steve groaned as an elbow landed in his stomach.

"Morning!"

"Morning Grace. There has to be a more delicate way to wake someone up."

"My parents are coming home! I'm excited!"

"We gathered that."

"Come on. If you guys hurry we could go out for breakfast before we pick them up. Please? Pretty please?"

Steve grabbed her and tickled her mercilessly. Kono joined in and soon Grace was screaming with laughter and begging to be let go.

"Serves you right young lady."

"Uncle Steve, tickle Kono."

"I definitely want to do that."

Steve had Kono pinned before she could react and tickled her until she was crying with laughter too.

"You know, it's a shame I'm not ticklish."

"Oh, yeah?"

Soon the two women in his life had him laughing as well. They attacked him from both sides and as he scrambled to capture their hands and stop them from tickling him, one or the other would get the upper hand. Steve looked into Kono's eyes as she straddled him and his heart started beating double time. The girl was beautiful and she was looking at him with such…love? He couldn't stop himself from pulling her down to softly kiss her. Grace suddenly got quiet and eased herself off the bed. She whispered, as she left the room, not that either adult was paying attention at that point.

"I'm going to get dressed. Keep it PG people."

Their lips parted and they continued to stare at each other, both oblivious to the fact that Grace had left. Steve cleared his throat and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her nose with his and gave her one last sweet kiss.

"Uh, I think we better get up and get ready to go."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best."

They both jumped quickly out of the bed. Kono was blushing furiously. Steve thought it was really cute.

"Hey, come here."

Kono held back a little and Steve reached for her, pulling her close in his arms.

"It's just us Kono. We will go at your pace, okay?"

"I know, but…"

"What is it?"

"I really like you Steve and that scares me."

"How so?" 

"What if things don't work out between us? What then? Will I have to leave Five-0? Will we be able to work together? We both have tempers. It could get ugly."

"It could also be amazing. We work well together. Even Danny says we finish each other's sentences. I want to be with you Kono. I think you want the same thing. Take a chance on me? I know what we are risking and I promise you I am committed to making this work. As long as we are honest with each other and we talk about things until we work things out, we will be okay."

"This is not the guarded guy I've known for a year talking anymore. You sound so sure."

"I'm sure of my feelings for you."

Kono couldn't take her eyes off of his. He was looking at her in a way a man never had before. It took her breath away. She felt herself getting emotional and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Steve's look was tender and filled with concern.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I pushed too hard. I will back up the truck and give you whatever time you need to think about this."

"No, Steve. These are happy tears. I'm sure too. I'm sure I want to be with you, now more than ever."

He lowered his head and kissed her softly. His lips lingered for a moment and then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"So, we're committed? You're my new girlfriend?"

Kono laughed and wiped away the left over wetness from her eyes.

"Yes. I guess I have a hunky new boyfriend."

"You better believe it. Now let's get going. If we're late Danny will never let us hear the end of it."

Once they found parking at the airport, the three of them headed into the baggage claim area to wait for Grace's parents. Steve leaned back against the wall and Kono leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. This was the part of their new relationship that made him the happiest. He could touch her and hold her like this. They weren't going to hide anything. They knew as much as they loved Grace, she could not help herself. She would out them before long anyway.

Grace spotted her parents first and ran into their arms. Kono and Steve looked on and grinned at the love fest going on in front of them. The first words out of Grace's mouths shocked both of them though.

"Danno, it worked. It worked, just like you said it would. I did everything you told me to do and they do like each other."

Danny looked up and grinned at Steve and Kono wrapped in each other's embrace. 

"I knew it."

Even Rachel was smiling.

Steve and Kono slipped out of each other's arms and walked towards them holding hands.

"You put her up to this?"

"Oh, yeah. Chin and I have been talking about how to get you two to wake up and see it for months now."

"Chin knows about this?"

"He knows about "the plan", but he doesn't know it was successful. I'll text him right now."

Danny pulled out his phone. Kono stopped him.

"Wait. I know a better way."

Kono pulled her phone out and held it in front of her and Steve. She grabbed Steve and pulled him in for a mind-numbing kiss and snapped a picture. Steve laughed and looked embarrassed as Kono texted the photo to Chin.

She read her note out loud.

"Hey Cuz, guess what I did with my time off?"

"Oh, you are just mean."

"Hey, if you guys are going to talk about us behind our backs and plot and plan against us…"

"For you…"

"For us, then payback is a…"

"Young ears are present."

"Oh yeah. Well, payback is deserved."

"But you're happy right?"

Kono looked up at Steve and their friends had no doubts when they saw how the two were looking at each other.

"Happy doesn't even come close to how we're feeling."

"Let's get you guys home, so you can relax."

"Trying to get rid of the dead weight quick, huh?"

"None of you is dead weight. We would like some alone time now though."

"I hear you Babe. Let's go."

Grace told stories of what happened during the week and Rachel thanked Kono again for being there for her. It meant a lot. Danny told them that he had proposed to Rachel and she had said yes to marrying him again. Grace screamed so loud Steve almost had to pull the car over. The adults started laughing as she started talking about being a flower girl and where it would be. It was a lot of fun for everyone. Steve smiled to himself. He had a family again. These people truly were family. Kono was his family now and soon he would make it official. He wanted to give Danny and Rachel their day first, but he could picture a wedding in his future as well. He smiled when he looked over to see Kono watching him affectionately. He reached and took her hand, squeezing it. When they got back to Danny's place and unloaded the car, Grace threw herself at Steve and Kono.

"I had such a great time. You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Who could be mad at you Sweet Pea?"

"Kono you were so great with my…you know."

"Hey girls help each other, right?"

She was rewarded with a huge smile and a kiss. Grace jumped into Steve's arms then and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Steve. I had a really good time. You did the dad thing pretty good."

"I take that as a huge compliment Grace. See you later."

"Don't forget. We are going to Harry Potter together."

"Wouldn't miss it."

They hopped in Kono's car and headed back to Steve's place by way of Komekona's shaved ice stand. Steve grinned as they got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the window. Komekona had a big smile on his face.

"Well, it's about time Little One. I thought you two were never going to figure things out."

"Hey, we were just taking our time."

"Uh huh, so what can I get two of my favorite people?"

They ordered and then sat on a bench facing the water and ate in companionable silence. Steve slipped his arm around Kono's shoulders and once again just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He couldn't keep himself from sighing in happiness.

"You're pretty cute SEAL."

"What?"

"You are just one big teddy bear. I watched you with Grace this week and with me. I'm glad you aren't hiding from me anymore Steve."

"Was I?" 

"I think so, especially in the beginning."

"I was afraid of getting hurt."

"And now?"

Steve thought for only a moment before he responded.

"No. I know you would never do that to me."

"You're giving me some pretty big shoes to fill Steve."

"What? Not up to the challenge?"

Steve smiled down at her and she reached for his face and kissed him.

"Some relationships are worth the challenge. You are."

Steve shivered under her soft words.

"Let's get out of here. I want to be alone with you."

They arrived back at Steve's house about mid afternoon and decided to hit the water. They surfed and laid out on lounge chairs until Steve's stomach started to growl. They ordered pizza laughing at the thought that Grace would be jealous. That kid could eat more pizza than an adult. Kono took a shower and slipped into some pajama pants and a tank top. She crossed to the couch in bare feet and ran her fingers through Steve's hair. He had laid down on the couch to wait for her and had drifted off to sleep. When he didn't respond to her touch, she bent and kissed him with all she had. His arms immediately snaked around her neck, but she pulled them back and stood up.

"You. Go get a shower before the pizza comes. You are sandy and sweaty and in need of one. Hurry up though. It should be here any minute."

Steve stood up and took a second to let his eyes rove over her clean, sweet smelling body. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she punched him.

"Go, you."

"Okay. Okay. Are you always going to be this bossy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just asking."

He winked at her and ran for the bathroom as she threw a pillow his way. He heard the doorbell as he was toweling off. Quickly slipping on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he joined her back in the living room. Kono had put on some music and they ate and talked for a long time. After he put away the left over pizza, he grabbed Kono and pulled her into his arms, dancing her around the living room. They were quiet for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes. Steve bent and kissed her deeply. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her again. What she said next both shocked and thrilled him.

"Well, the pizza was great, but I'm actually in the mood for some dessert. Got any ideas?

Steve's eyes went wide as Kono started out of the living room. She disappeared around the corner into the hall leading to his room. He waited for a second until her tank top came sailing out into the room. He was on his feet in less than a second and chasing her down the hall. Laughter filled the house as he caught her in the hall, swung her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed and then made a hilarious leap on top of her pinning her to the bed. His eyes roved over her half naked body and then met hers.

"You are beautiful. I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I can't wait to see what our life together will be like. This feels like forever Kono. I hope you feel the same way."

His eyes were sparkling down at her and her heart sped up just having him this close. He was the one. He was that guy that she had always looked for. He was handsome, strong, smart and loving. There was nothing like a strong mad with a tender side. This is a man to make a family with. She was lost in his eyes.

"I feel it too Steve. I want to move forward. I want to trust you with my heart. I want to let you in."

"Pretty incredible week huh?"

"Yeah. Who knew taking care of Grace would end up like this?"

"More like she took care of us."

Steve smiled then.

"She did, didn't she? We owe that little girl."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just us here."

"You're right."

Steve reached down and ran his hand through her hair, then stroked his fingers along her cheek.

"Kono…"

"Kiss me Steve."

Their lips came together in a tender and sweet kiss that each willingly deepened. They both sighed at the same time and then burst into giggles.

"We are hopeless."

"No, just hopeful."

A/N: That's all for now, but I have another short fic in my mind. I hope to post it this week. I can't wait for fall. I miss these characters already. I heard Kono gets her own season long storyline this year. Wish it was with Steve, but it is probably with someone else. I think they originally had plans for her and Danny, but the chemistry with him and his ex-wife was just too good. Oh well, maybe they will wake up and see the potential for these two characters to be great together.


End file.
